Una de polis y cacos
by LucyWritter
Summary: Regina Mills, la mejor agente de su promoción, Emma Swan la ladrona mas espabilada de Boston, si las juntas...¿Que puede salir de ahi? Totalmente SwanQueen


**1.-¿A quien le apetece un trato?**

-Neal no tenemos todo el día. Coge la maldita bolsa y vámonos.-Le susurro bajo el pasamontañas. Neal tiene esa estúpida manía de analizar la situación en el momento menos oportuno mientras se queda quieto como un pasmarote. A día de hoy continuo preguntándome porque sigo dejándole que lleve las riendas de nuestros asaltos.

-Tranquilita Swan. Se lo que hago.-Me dice mientras saca su revólver magnum 357 y se sitúa al lado de los rehenes, más concretamente al lado del director del banco.-Vamos a hacer esto por las buenas ¿Vale amigo?

El hombre, sudoroso, se pasa un pañuelo de tela por la frente y asiente con un nerviosismo palpable. No lo culpo, tener el cañón de un revolver apuntándote no es plato de buen gusto para nadie.

-Bien, nos entendemos.-Me mira y luego mira a Hook y a Ruby, situados a ambos lados de la puerta principal con las persianas bajadas y echando un vistazo a la situación de fuera.-Necesito hablar en privado con este...personaje. Mantén el orden por aquí.

Acto seguido le hace una señal a August para que le siga. _Con que solo eh...Una mierda_. Les echo un ojo a los rehenes. Dos mujeres, una de ellas empleada del banco, y otros dos hombres sin contar al sudoroso que se ha llevado Neal. Tenemos cinco rehenes en total, perfecto para canjear cada uno de ellos por cada uno de nosotros en un trato con la policía.

-Caperucita, Capitán, Eh. Venid un segundo.-Ruby y Hook se me acercan.

-¿Que quieres patito feo? ¿A dónde cojones ha ido Bealfire? No podemos andar haciendo el tonto, nos tienen rodeados.-Me susurra Hook. Lo de patito feo viene por una estúpida broma con mi apellido. Swan, cisne, asique Hook sacó lo de patito feo sin mucha necesidad de neuronas.

-No sé que mierdas hace, ya sabes que en momentos así va un poco a su aire.-Pude notar la exasperación en los ojos de Ruby.-Quiero saber cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, todavía no han llamado para negociar por los rehenes y eso me preocupa.

-Llevamos casi una hora ya.-Me contesta Ruby.- Y si, es preocupante. ¿Crees que Neal haya hablado con ellos sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

-Puede ser.-Y no es mentira. Neal, a veces, llega a comportarse como un lobo solitario sin importarle el resto.

Antes de seguir hablando, oigo como llaman al móvil de Neal. _Estúpido, me lo estas poniendo a huevo para darte una patada en ese sitio que tanto te duele. _Cojo el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-El coche ya está en la puerta de incendios como pediste.-Dice la voz ronca del otro lado.-Tengo a la pasma distraída tienes un minuto para salir echando hostias de ahí.

-¿Que coche? Que mierda...-Oigo el pitido del corte de llamada. _¿Que cojones decía ese tipo? ¿Que...¡HIJO DE PUTA!_

Salgo corriendo a la puerta de incendios y veo como, en efecto, hay un todoterreno negro con los cristales tintados, y un Neal metiéndose en el piloto y saludándome con la mano mientras se escapa. Me planteo el joderle el plan y apunto a las ruedas mientras suelto un par de disparos. Como respuesta me gano un tiro en el hombro. Entro en el banco de nuevo antes de que los policías lleguen. Me quito el pasamontañas, de todas formas no creo que tarden en entrar a saco pegando tiros a diestro y siniestro, que más da.

Ruby nota al instante que las cosas se han jodido. El plan a la mierda. Neal se ha ido con medio millón de dólares por la puerta de atrás y nos ha sacrificado para tener a la policía ocupada. No hace falta que lo diga con palabras, Hook lo pilla al momento con mi mirada y se quita cabreado también el pasa montañas. Luego tira una silla provocando que los rehenes se pongan nerviosos y hasta lleguen a gritar.

Ruby también descubre su cara y guarda el arma. Se acerca y me mira el brazo. La bala me ha rozado pero aun así hay bastante sangre y duele.

-¿Que vamos a hacer Emma?.-Ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultando nuestros nombres. La miro y veo pena en sus ojos, sabe que a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar mucho. Nuestro sueño de escapar a vivir una nueva vida juntas se ha ido a la mierda por ese gilipollas traidor.

-No lo sé. Pero se me ocurre una idea. Esperemos que no estén muy cabreados.-Me ayuda a levantarme y yo me acerco a los rehenes.-Escuchad, esto ha terminado, estáis libres. Os soltaremos ahora.

Suspiros de alivio e incluso lagrimas retenidas del miedo.

Hook está dando vueltas en círculos mientras maldice por lo bajo todos los antepasados de Neal. Le agarro del hombro, se para y me mira. Sabe que esto se acabó.

Recojo el megáfono que está sobre la mesa y me acerco a la ventana mas próxima, la abro muy despacio. Sé que hay armas apuntándome. Enciendo el megáfono como puedo ya que mi brazo sigue sangrando.

-¡Escuchad! Quiero hablar con uno de vuestros agentes, en privado. A cambio soltare un rehén.-Grito.

...

-Es un truco.-Reflexiona David.-Con un agente como rehén se creerán con más posibilidades. No debemos arriesgarnos.

-No digas chorradas David, no van a hacer el idiota.-Le rebato. Poder discutir con David Nolan y tener la razón resulta ser uno de los placeres de mi trabajo.-Si quieren un trato después de una hora de estar encerrados, es que se ven superados por la situación.

El equipo asiente y nadie discute conmigo.

-Muy bien. Ahora solo necesito un voluntario.-Dice Whale frotándose las manos y mirándonos a todos. Como no, Nolan se ofreció voluntario.

-¿No sería mejor que fuera Regina?-Habla Mary.-Tiene más experiencia y es buena negociando quizá sea mejor esa opción ¿No cree capitán?

Me lo esperaba de Mary Margaret. La sobreprotección que tenía con David a veces jugaba a mi favor, como en este caso. David era penoso negociando y se dejaba llevar por la heroicidad, seguramente hubiera cabreado a los ladrones y estos le hubieran dejado como un colador.

Whale me mira esperando una respuesta, y yo asiento. Oigo el suspiro de exasperación de David y como deja la furgoneta a trompicones. Se había enfadado.

-Muy bien Regina, irás desarmada pero te estaremos cubriendo en todo momento. Han solicitado que suban las persianas y han accedido asique te tendremos vigilada por si algo ocurre.-Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda y yo me reviso el chaleco y coloco en su sitio el auricular.

-"¿Regina me oyes?"-Escucho la voz de Belle a través del auricular.

-Alto y claro.

-"Muy bien, te avisaré de cualquier movimiento de la unidad asique mantente a la escucha en todo momento"

-Recibido Belle.

Cruzo la línea de protección de los coches patrulla y me acerco a la entrada principal.

-Policía de Boston.-Anuncio.-Vengo desarmada.

La puerta se abre y puedo ver a una rubia de ojos verdes que se sujeta el brazo ensangrentado, a su lado una mujer con uniforme, supongo que es la rehén que será liberada a cambio de mi presencia. La rubia la suelta y la mujer sale corriendo hacia la policía. Cuando veo que está a salvo me giro para ver a la rubia que me sonríe y me invita a pasar dentro.

-Como comprenderás yo ahora tampoco puedo coger un arma y aun así sigo estando en desventaja.-Me dice. Yo asiento y entro.

En el suelo hay tres rehenes mas. Les miro y hago un gesto con la mano para calmarlos demostrando serenidad. La situación está controlada, o eso creo. Al fondo de la sala veo a otra mujer armada con una escopeta recortada que me mira y posa el arma en la mesa. Esto va bien. Al otro lado hay un hombre. Tiene una glock 9mm en la mano, pero también la posa en la mesa y se aleja juntándose a la otra mujer. Están jodidos y lo saben.

-Como ves, si tenemos intención de hacer un trato. De lo mas amistoso.-Me dice la rubia.

-Lo primero es la libertad de los rehenes.-Apunto.

-Por supuesto.-Se sienta en el borde del mostrador. La mano le comienza a chorrear sangre mientras se aprieta la herida del brazo.-También tenemos intención de entregarnos pacíficamente.

Eso me ha descolocado un poco. Pero aun así, sigo firme en mi postura. Por el auricular puedo oír a Belle. "Tienes diez minutos mas Regi. David ha convencido a Whale para entrar a saco en diez minutos. Se están preparando". _Mierda para Nolan. _

-¿Que queréis a cambio?

-Lo primero necesito un medico. Lo segundo, se qué vais detrás de Cassidy. Es bueno escondiéndose. Os echaremos una mano. A cambio quiero que se retiren los cargos y que me dejen actuar en la investigación.-Hace una mueca de dolor y por impulso doy un paso hacia ella con la mano extendida para ayudarla. Vuelvo a mi postura y me miro el reloj. 8 minutos.-Os podemos ser muy útiles.

Asiento y le hablo al micrófono de mi auricular. "Belle, vamos a salir. Necesito que haya médicos preparados por si algún rehén necesita ayuda, uno de los asaltantes tiene una herida de bala en el brazo, también quiero que la revisen" No tardo en recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

-Muy bien. Ustedes.-Les digo a los otros asaltantes.-Abran las puertas y que salgan todos los rehenes, luego iremos nosotras.-Ahora miro a la rubia que tiene ya su mano empapada de sangre.-Déjame echarle un vistazo.

Levanto su mano cuidadosamente y veo la camiseta completamente empapada. Por suerte, la bala paso limpiamente y no se incrustó. Presiono con mi mano el hombro de la mujer y salgo con ella a la calle. El resto de agentes se ponen en marcha. David se acerca a mí y coge a la mujer. Básicamente me la arrebata.

-Queda detenida por asalto a un banco a mano armada.-Le dice mientras la esposa. Ella me mira sin entender, y veo en sus ojos lo que me dice sin palabras. _Teníamos un trato_. Agarro a David y le hago mirarme.-¿Que te pasa ahora?

-Suéltala.-Me mira sin entender y yo le arrebato las llaves, libero a la rubia y un médico se la lleva para revisarle el hombro.

-¿Que cojones ha sido eso? Tenemos órdenes de detenerlos a todos Regina.-No lo miro mientras paso delante de él, pero me agarra del brazo y, aunque me moleste decirlo, es más fuerte que yo, asique consigue girarme y encararme.-Explícame de una puta vez que tienes entre manos.

Me zafo de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Dentro de poco a Cassidy.

...

Después de revisar mi herida y conseguir parar la hemorragia, un poli me lleva hasta un furgón policial en el que también estan Ruby y Hook sin esposas. El agente me empuja levemente y al mirarlo veo que no le hace ninguna gracia que estemos sin esposar y tan tranquilos. Dentro comienzo a sentir el movimiento del vehiculo y se que nos movemos.

Ruby me mira preocupada. Este iba a ser nuestro último atraco, luego nos iríamos fuera del pais a empezar de cero sin nadie que nos siguiera los talones. Ese era el trato que tenía con Neal, pero supongo que, el hecho de poder quedarse con medio millon de dolares era más atractivo que cumplir su promesa.

-No me gusta ayudar a la policia Emma.-Es Hook el que rompe el silencio.-Es peligroso.

-Más peligroso es ir a la carcel donde los matones de Cassidy nos darán una paliza hasta matarnos.-Por no hablar de los amigos de August Wayne que también estarán buscándonos.-No es la primera vez que Neal se libra de sus socios, y ahora tendremos protección. Hemos ganado con el trato.

Ruby asintió dándome la razón. Hook giró la cara molesto y bufando. Sin embargo no había dudas de que ambos eran hermanos. La misma piel palida, el pelo liso y moreno y unos ojos marrones penetrantes inconfundibles. El caracter también era parecido, ambos impulsivos, bromistas pero desconfiados. Los conocí el mismo día que a Neal, los trés estaban atracando una gasolinera mientras yo me hacía con un escarabajo amarillo que había llamado mi atención.

Neal me vió y enseguida me intentó arrebatar el coche para huir, pero era un poco complicado teniendo en cuenta que no era el único que iba armado en ese momento, asique tras varios segundos en los que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, llegamos a un acuerdo, una parte del botín a cambio de dejarles en un lugar seguro fuera del alcance de la policía. Así comenzamos a andar juntos. Neal tenía una reputación en los barrios de Boston y eso siempre venía bien, asique cuando me pidió que lo ayudara en este robo, no me opuse.

El furgón se para y la puerta se abre. El agente que me metió en el furgón acompañado de una mujer menuda que parecía un duende, nos indica que bajemos con la cabeza. Los polis no son de muchas palabras como puedo comprobar.

Estamos en comisaría.

-Ahí está tu morenaza patito feo.-Me susurra Hook cuando pasa delante de mi, ya esposado.

Efectivamente ahí está la morena. Es increiblemente guapa y su porte serio me deja embobada. Me doy cuentta de que me he quedado quieta cuando el agente rubio con malas pulgas de antes me da un empujon para que entre.

Nos meten en una sala de interrogatorios, separados. Rezo por poder volver a hablar con la morena, si se presenta el agente malas pulgas estoy segura de que acabaré escupiendole a la cara. No soporto a los polis altivos, que se creen mejor que el resto por el simple hecho de llevar una placa y una reglamentaria.

Parece que la suerte está de mi parte. Es la morena la que cruza la puerta.

-Hablemos de ese trato que me ha ofrecido.-Dice juntando sus manos encima de la mesa.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Que se retiren los cargos, protección y que nos dejen participar en el caso como algo más que meros soplones.-También coloco mis manos esposadas encima de la mesa.-Y si no te importa, me gustaría que me quitaran las esposas.

-No pienso hacerlo de momento.-Me contesta._ Vale Emma, la pelota está en su tejado, deja que juegue_.-Me parece que está abusando de mi hospitalidad, ¿Porque debería tratarle cómo algo más que un mero soplón?

-Porque sin nuestra ayuda no pillaras a Cassidy en tu vida.-Le respondo sonriente y añado.-Ah y si no te importa deja los formalismos, no los aguanto.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que que no le cogeremos si no es con vuestra ayuda?

-Gracias por tratarme de tu.-Sigo sonriendo.-Porque con vuestros métodos hasta ahora no habeis conseguido mas que ver su trasero mientras escapa.

Ella sonríe con suficiencia, pero sé que tengo razón, y ella también lo sabe.

-¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que no te escaparás?

- No puedes, pero tengo tantas ganas de coger a ese cerdo cómo tu. Neal no es solo un ladrón, también es un reputado asesino a sueldo, y le puedo asegurar que tiene a medio Boston atemorizado. Nunca trabaja con el mismo socio dos veces.

-¿Porque os ha dejado vivos entonces?

-Porque piensa que estamos en la carcel y que allí se ocuparán de nosotros. Tiene a medio Boston atemorizado, y a la otra mitad de su parte.

La morena se reclina en el respaldo de la silla metálica donde está, y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Se lo está pensando. La puerta se abre de golpe y entra un joven de pelo rizoso y una espesa barba.

-Inspectora Mills el capitan Whale quiere verla.-Ese chaval se la está comiendo con los ojos, y no lo culpo, pero una parte de mi quiere arrearle el mayor puñetazo de su vida.

-Ahora mismo voy Graham.-Le responde sin mirarle. _Ala barbitas, largate con viento fresco_. El joven asiente y se va.-Terminaremos está conversación en cinco minutos.

Se levanta y antes de irse me quita las esposas. Yo le sonrío como respuesta. _Bien Emma, esto ya está hecho._

...

Whale me está esperando en la habitación de la sala donde puedo ver a la rubia mirar sus manos y luego inspeccionarse la venda donde está su herida de bala.

-¿Me buscaba?

-Si Regina.-Tiene la mano en la barbilla y la otra en la cintura. No para de mirar a la rubia.-Ese trato...

-Es la mejor oportunidad de meter a Cassidy en prisión.-Termino la frase por el.-No sabe que sus socios siguen vivos. Estará saboreando el botín de lo mas relajado.

-Y desprevenido.-Dice Whale sin cambiar su postura.-Si, tienes razón. Pero arriesgarnos a tener criminales en nuestro equipo no me gusta.

-Estarían muertos de no ser por este trato. ¿Crees que lo romperían?

No responde. Medita y recapacita. Analiza la situación como siempre con el ceño fruncido y la mano en la barbilla. En otras ocasiones me hubiera puesto de los nervios por tener que esperar, pero ahora sabía cual iba a ser su respuesta.

-Habrá que ponerles un piso franco para que no los encuentren. Y vigilancia.-No me defrauda.-Tu te encargarás de ellos.-Por dentro estoy saltando de alegría. La operación es mía.-Solo quiero pedirte que tengas cuidado, esto es gordo, lo presiento. No dejes escapar la oportunidad.

Asiento sonriendo y vuelvo a la sala de interrogatorios donde me espera mi futura "compañera". Cuando entro está sonriente y balanceándose en la silla.

**Esta historia me vino a la mente de sopetón y me era indispensable escribirla, pero la compaginare con la otra lo prometo. Como siempre los comentarios son mas que bienvenidos ya sean malos o buenos. UN beso a todas/os y gracias por leer :)**


End file.
